


Even when the world turns its back on you, you can lean on me

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Sappy, flusso di coscienza
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Guzman è lasciato solo con i suoi pensieri e un bicchierino di rum: cosa può andare di storto a questo punto?





	Even when the world turns its back on you, you can lean on me

**Author's Note:**

> il titolo è preso da un verso della canzone "Bonnie & Clyde" di Dean

**Even when the world turns its back on you, you can lean on me**

 

_I take off my clothes that smell unfamiliar_   
_I try to wash away yesterday’s memories_   
_But it keeps repeating, as I forget about myself_   
_I’m hiding behind bright red excuses_   
_I ask myself again and again_   
_Am I a bad person?_   
_Or am I just in pain?  
_

_-_ **DEAN** , "dayfly"

 

Mandi giù un bicchierino di rum tutto d'un colpo, ti siedi sul divano e incominci a fissare il soffitto candido.  
Sai che non ti sentirai mai puro, innocente del tutto anche se di anni ne hai sedici e dovresti averne visto metà delle cose che hai vissuto.   
Anche i ricchi piangono, si dice.   
Come si dice anche che i soldi non fanno la felicità o ti pervengano dalle cose brutte.   
Tipo Pablo, quella merda infame che ha fatto di tua sorella sieropositiva – e anche se lei si faceva vedere forte sapeva che non era una passeggiata.   
Se ne avresti la possibilità, la abbracceresti.   
Pablo, invece, lo ammazzeresti a mani nude una volta per tutte, ne saresti capacissimo.  
Oppure quando annunciò di essere incinta.   
Oh, il mondo ti cadde addosso per l'ennesima volta e non poteva essere di Samuel né – lo sospettavi – del fratello, Nano.   
Non poteva essere.   
Non potevi accettarlo.  
Non avresti voluto vedere tua sorella distesa a bordo piscina coperta di sangue e senza vita.  
Ormai vedi capelli rossi ovunque, anche adesso che fissi il soffitto, il suo ricordo ti ancora in uno stato di instabilità: è dolce, nei tuoi pensieri, ricordarla ribelle e sfacciata, con una vita davanti a sé anche con una persona come Samuel.  
Non avresti voluto desiderare così tanto una ragazza come Nadia, che già sai _sai_ che non ci sarà qualcosa nemmeno la più piccola: ti stai abituando a non avere tutto ciò che si vuole, ma è difficile. Difficilissimo.   
Le punte delle tue dita la reclamano, la vogliono a tutti i costi.   
Sogni ad occhi aperti di accarezzare ogni lembo del suo corpo.  
Il tuo pensiero si sposta a come evitarla nei migliori modo possibile al rientro a scuola: a differenza di tuo padre sei un uomo di parola e anche se farà male, beh, si dice che un giorno tutto questo dolore sarà utile o no?


End file.
